


Teacher's Pet

by gfriendsgf (wooji)



Series: SVT AU drabbles [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooji/pseuds/gfriendsgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts!AU where Chan is professor Junghan's favorite and it brings him misfortune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a break from my homework and did this instead rip

\--

 

This is why you should never become Professor Junghan’s favourite:

 

Chan stares at Junghan’s unassuming smile that has tricked most of their students into thinking he’s the lesser evil professor in the school.

 

“Chan-ah,” Junghan calls out, voice too sweet for his liking. Wincing at the tone, Chan still walks closer towards the professor. “What’s my dearest ba– student doing in front of the class this early. Are you here for me?”

 

When Junghan reaches a hand out, Chan almost automatically takes a step back. His brain is setting off signals on ‘danger!’ and 'you fucked up big time, Lee Chan why did you even walk in this direction–’

 

“Chan-ah,” Junghan starts again, voice a little disappointed now. But Chan knows better to believe that. “If you didn’t need any help just say so.”

 

Scratching his head, Chan says, “yeah I just – coincidentally walked this way and bumped into you, sir.”

 

But that was a wrong answer – no. With Junghan, there’s never a right answer.

 

Junghan looks pleased now, both hands cupping Chan’s cheeks and he knows at the time, there’s no chance to escape. Junghan sighs, “it must be fate then. I was just thinking about you!”

 

“There’s a few things I need you to help with –” at this point whatever Junghan says goes unheard by Chan. _Helping your professor is a good deed_ , Chan repeatedly chants inside his head.

 

Then comes another professor, Joshua coming from the hallway and towards their direction. Upon hearing Junghan’s words, Chan could make up Joshua saying something like 'oh no’ before he turns on his heels to walk the opposite direction. Very helpful.

 

“Lee Chan!” The hands cupping his face are straight out squeezing him now. Junghan looks exasperated. “I don’t know if you were listening but – that’s all I need you to do after class, okay? Also tell Wonwoo I didn’t mean to run away from helping him with the plants today, I just got – work.” Nodding as if he’s convincing himself, Junghan finally lets Chan go.

 

Ah, Professor Wonwoo. Chan wasn’t listening but he thinks he knows what’s going on now. His expression darkens and Chan opens his mouth to speak before getting cut off.

 

“Don’t worry! I think those flesh eating trees will go easy on you, since you’re so cute,” Junghan adds. Plants don’t care if you’re cute. Chan’s going to get his head bitten off. How fun.

 

With Junghan, whatever favour he asks for will _always_ be fulfilled, no matter how unwilling the participant is. There’s no bother trying to excuse himself now. So after bowing to his professor, Chan drags his feet to the Gryffindor dorm, ready to tell Hansol about his (lack of) luck.

 

 

 

 


End file.
